After Lucy's Death Double Dee's Story
by Matfix
Summary: 5 day's has past since Lucy's death and the eds haven't got over her death but the help of three gods might help them. this one's Double Dee's story. sequel to Dark Bloody Report


What Happened after Lucy's death Double Dee's story

Note this story takes place 5 day's after Dark Bloody report it tells how the eds are able to trust humans again after a visit from three different girls from the world of the gods. This is Double Dee's visit from one of these girls.

Chapter 1 The Green Haired God

Double Dee was alone in his room looking at a photo of his friends and Lucy its been 5 days since she died and Double Dee can't cope with her death.

Lucy why did you die we could of handle them you didn't have to die for your sins god could of

forgiven you. said Double Dee with tears in his eyes

I know you've had a bad childhood but you could of started over sniff sniff. said Double Dee

You said people could change but I just don't know anymore prejudice has been going on for many years and some last for a very long time. said Double Dee

LUCY! cried Double Dee

I can't go on you were the most truest friend I've every had I NEED YOU there's no girl on earth that's

like you. said Double Dee

There's no way I could trust humans not after what they did it seems now that what you been through it proves that mankind is heartless its bad enough that they have to judge people by their skin and religion but by what they are why can't EVERYONE GET ALONG IN THIS WORLD! shouted Double Dee

That's it I can't live in a world where people judge others what they look I thought we were all god's children but I guess some people can't accept people with powers in this world. said Double Dee who grabbed a pair of sissers and pointed them to his neck.

Lucy it looks like I'll be joining you I 'm sorry I can't move on anymore. said Double Dee who was ready to commit suicide.

Don't do it Double Dee. said a female voice that was unknown to Double Dee

A girl who had green hair with a ribbon on it wearing a light blue kimono with no shoes on who looked 17 appeared in Double Dee's window

Who are you? asked Double Dee

I'am Asa Shagura I'm from the world of the gods and I'm here to help you. said Asa

Help me what can you do to help me and how do you know my name? asked Double Dee

I've been watching you and I can see you've suffered a great loss from the death of your friend and I'm here to help you get over the loss and help you regain your trust in humanity. said Asa

There's nothing you can do now Lucy's dead I've lost the bestest friend I've had even know it was only for six weeks I've should of stop the soldiers she suffered a lot when she was a child and now she's gone. said Double Dee

Double Dee Lucy maybe gone but your friendship will last forever people can change Kevin and Sarah learned their lesson they've change you've always been a kind boy Lucy would of wanted you to move on. said Asa

Do you think so? said Double Dee

Yeah I do don't turn your back on mankind. Lucy is in heaven now she would have wanted you to forgive them and live on with your life remember what her will said not everyone was prejudice aganst her Jonny, Jimmy, Nazz and Rolf understood that everyone is equal. said Asa

I know what the will said but I can't get over it she change our lives for the good Eddy is no longer his greedy selfish self anymore and Ed became wiser he told his sister that Lucy was a hero not a monster. She was the girl from our dreams and I can't replace her with anyone. said Double Dee

I understand how you feel Lucy changed everyone's life and then she died. But they're other people who are like that some even understand people who are different and some know what it's like to treated like an outcast. said Asa

It's going to be okay I promise please don't lose faith in humanity I stay with you tonight and help heal your broken heart. said Asa

Thank you please make yourself at home Asa. said Double Dee

Asa took off her robe and lay down with Double Dee with his head resting against her breast she was just the god he needed. Double Dee was able to trust humans again and Asa returned to the world of the gods.

The End

This is one of three stories it a lot shorter then Dark Bloody report also I made Asa a god in this story even know she's actully a human I made it that way because Asa's best friend is a god so I made her a god too. The next two are Eddy's and Ed's stories both are shuffle crossovers. Hope you like it even know it was short.


End file.
